The Long Road
by KittyMay
Summary: AU - Lovers. Married. Just not to each other.
1. Believe it or not

**A/N:** So, this is a 10-chapter story it is all planed out. The story takes place somewhere in Europe, and are no demons here because it would only complicate things. Things will be said from Kagome's point of view and sometimes from InuYasha's, but mostly the story is going to be told from a third-person point of view.

**Dedicated to** my dear friend** Reya-Chan**, who helped me a lot!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from the anime/manga InuYasha or the lyrics of the song "Believe It Or Not".

**Summary:** AU - Lovers. Married. Just not to each other.

≈ **The Long Road ≈ Believe It Or Not ≈**

_Believe it or not, everyone, have things that they hide.  
Believe it or not, everyone, keep most things inside.  
Believe it or not, everyone, believe in something above.  
Believe it or not, everyone, need to feel loved._

Candles; symbols of romance were the only light in a dark hotel room.

In the far end of the room there was a very modern white leather bed on which two figures were asleep, or so it seemed.

There laid a woman with dark long hair, her deep blue eyes open. She was thinking. Thinking of how her life became so complicated. With a sigh she tried to sit up, but two strong hands pulled her back to the bad.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked the man as he pulled the woman back to his body. Sensually kissing her neck he continued, " I though we had another hour or so."

The woman turned in his arms so that now she was facing him, "we do. I just need some water." Giving him a little kiss on his chin she moved out of his embrace. Sitting up naked, she looked around for her clothes. Locating her thongs and an oversized shirt she went and put it on. The guy chuckled, "I really don't know why you always get dressed when you know that the minute you are back in my arms, you are going to be naked again." The women shrugged and stood up making her way toward the bathroom where she could have a glass of water. He watched her all the way, loving how her hips swayed and how good she looked in his shirt.

When she returned her black haired lover was still waiting for her in bed. He looked at her and immediately knew that something was bothering her, that something was wrong. Although he knew the answer to that question he asked anyway, "is something wrong Kagome?"

With a sigh Kagome put the glass field with water on the nightstand before slipping back to bed. "Yes and no, but you probably knew that already. Right Yash?" grabbing his hands she wrapped them around her body, pressing her-self to his warm naked chest. Kissing her hair he said the three words they could say to each other and get away with it, "I need you." Kagome turned around and kissed him deeply, giving him all her devotion, "I need you too," she murmured before their bodies became one.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So are you meeting with him tonight?" asked a brunette woman her raven-haired friend, who was sitting across from here. There were sitting in a nice restaurant and having lunch. The sun was shining and it was rather warm. It was the end of April and the two decided to eat outside. They have just finished eating their desert and asked the waiter to bring them the bill.

Kagome took a sip of her water before answering the question, "no, not today. Sesshomaru is coming home today so I decided to cook him dinner." Sango wanted to say something but was interrupted by the waiter. She was already reaching into her purse to pay but Kagome beat her to it and gave the waiter 50 euro. Sango gave her the not fair look but Kagome dismissed it with a friendly smile. "My treat," she said as she stood up and took her black trench coat. She was wearing elegant trousers and a matching gray shirt. Around her neck she wore two necklaces. Sango soon followed and stood up revealing her slightly big abdomen. "Only three more months and I can finally go back to wearing my old clothes," she murmured under her breath as she tried to button up her coat. She really missed her leather jacket.

Kagome looked excited towards her friend and smiled brightly, "yes. Three more months and I'll be an aunt to two little babies." She really liked children and often she wondered why she still didn't have her own. She was 27, had her own apartment, graduated from medical school and was working at a private clinic as a pediatrician. Most importantly, she had a husband. Yes, her husband, the well-known attorney, he was the problem. He was mostly away on trips, so because of his absent they didn't have time to make babies. And since four months ago another reason why she couldn't have children with her husband or anyone for that matter came in to her life. InuYasha Takahashi, number one motorcycle racer. InuYasha Takahashi, her brother in law. InuYasha Takahashi, husband of Kikyo Takahashi.

_**Believe it or not, everyone, have things that they hide.**_

She met him while she was celebrating her 27th birthday with her girl friends. They were in a club called Unisex having a few drinks and talking about random stuff. Ayame, one of her friends and owner of the club, was coming back from the toilet when she noticed two familiar faces at the bar. The first face that she saw belonged to Miroku Kazaana and the other to his friend InuYasha Takahashi. Deciding that the girls needed some male attention, she made her way towards them and tapped Miroku lightly on the shoulder.

Of course she just had to invite them to their table and of course they accepted the invitation. Plus there wasn't a chair available for InuYasha and Kagome already being a little tipsy, was bold enough to suggest that her brother in law could sit on her lap. Indeed, she made an offer that he couldn't resist.

Waving a goodbye to her pregnant friend, Kagome made her way towards her Mercedes-Benz Coupe. She decided to make a few stops before heading home. Tonight was the night that her husband was finally coming back home. It has been two weeks since she last saw him. So she decided to prepare a warm welcoming. With a smile on her face she speed off to the mall. She definitely needed to buy some new lingerie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome was sitting alone at her dining table, sipping red wine. He let her down yet again. He wasn't coming. He had to stay for another day. She looked around their apartment. It was beautiful and modern. She looked at the table. Everything was perfect. The food she cooked smelled delicious; the table was perfectly set with a candle in the middle. Yes, she really out did herself. What for? He wasn't coming. Her husband wasn't coming.

She met him when she was in her last year of medical school. He came with his five-year-old daughter Rin to the private clinic where she was working as an intern. Doctor Akitoki was on his break and left her in charge. She could see that he was very protective of the little girl. He wasn't pleased to hear that the doctor was on his break and that she, a medical student, was going to examine his daughter. She tried to ensure him that she was only going to check the basic things, that you normally ask a nurse to do and that the doctor will do the rest as soon as he gets beck.

That was the first time she met him. The second meeting was more pleasant.

She was on her way home and imagine her surprise when she saw him outside the clinic waiting for her. She could tell that he wasn't sure what he was doing there. When she asked him if something was wrong with Rin he didn't answer, instead he asked her if she would have coffee with him. Imagine her surprise when she said yes. She didn't mean to, because he was married and had a family, but soon she found that the story in her head was far from the truth.

He told her, that he was an unmarried lawyer working in his father's law firm and that he and Rin's mother Kagura were only friends who had one moment of passion.

They talked a lot that evening and soon they started dating and things couldn't get better when he proposed and she found out that she was pregnant.

_**Believe it or not, everyone, hate admitting fear. **_

_I don't know what happened, but at one point we were happily married, expecting a child and the next minute our love was torn apart. It was right after your father retired and you took over, that you got a call from Sango. I remember your face when you found out that __**I**__ lost the baby. I never knew you held so much love for our unborn child, even though I was only four months pregnant. You cried that night. The stress of the past month came crashing out. I didn't know you could cry. But you showed me wrong. That night we both cried. That night was the night you walked away from me. I needed you and you walked away. _

_**Believe it or not, everyone, keep most things inside.**_

_It has been two years since then and still you can't seem to forgive me that __**I**__ lost the baby. You changed. You may say that you love me, but does your heart, your soul still love me? I'm not sure anymore. I know that I love you, but I cannot live like this. Remembering every time what__** I**__ did to you. I know what to do. I need to get away from you, from me, from __**us**__. But, do I have strength to leave you? We've known each other for over four years. Four years ago you were my world? Are you still? _

Bringing the glass to her lips she took another sip of the red liquid. Subsequently the doorbell rang. No. Tonight she didn't want to call him. No. Tonight she wanted to be with her husband. She really did try to work things out with him. But how could she when he was never around. When he was never at home. When he was never with her. Putting the glass down she stood up and went to open the door.

As soon as the door opened InuYasha came in, and with one swift motion he was before Kagome, kissing her passionately. His hand came around her waist pulling her closer and she went and wrapped her hands around his neck. With his foot he kicked the door closed. Sensually he moved from her lips to her neck and started nibbling and kissing it. Kagome moaned, as she felt his wet tongue on her neck. This man knew what she liked. Picking her up he carried her to the bedroom, kissing her all the way. Soon they were underneath the sheets, naked. Their moans were like a song and the passion they had for each other was overwhelming. Reaching their breaking point they both moaned out each other's name and their lips meet in that one final kiss, before they both climaxed. InuYasha carefully pulled out and laid himself on his back, pressing Kagome to his body. She snuggled to him and put her head on his well-built chest. Exhausted they laid like that for a couple of minutes before InuYasha spoke, "so the bastard didn't show up? Hn?" Shaking her head no, she snuggled deeper into him. With his free hand he stroke her hair.

More minutes passed, before Kagome let go of his torso and looked up at him. "Make love to me?" was her offer, which he gladly accepted. Yes. _**Believe it or not, everyone, need to feel loved. **_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Slowly opening her eyes Kagome woke up. The room she was in was still dark, that meant it was either night or some time before morning. Realizing that she must have fallen asleep after their activities, she slowly looked up at the man on whose bare chest she rested her head. Seeing that he too was awake she murmured a light hey.

_Her "hey" startled me a little. I looked down at her. She was beautiful. Her gray blue eyes, messy midnight black hair, perfect lips. Fuck. Just looking at her made my little Inu twitch once again. She must have noticed because she seductively smiled at me. _

" _I see you are fully awake," she stated, I smiled and nodded. She kissed my chin and slowly moved out of my embrace. I watched every move she made as she walked to the bathroom. My little Inu twitched again. Shit! The things this girl does to me. Not even my soon to be ex wife made me feel like this. Kikyo. My Little Inu fell._

_I laid my head back and tried not to think of her. No. Such. Luck. I should've realized that she wanted out. But I didn't. And maybe that is the thing that is upsetting me. I know I don't love her anymore. Well not that way. She will always be my friend, my first love. My prima ballerina, who decided to go to Russia and start a ballet school with a well-known ballet choreographer Suikotsu. My eyebrows twitched. She told me that they are only friends, and I believe her. She wouldn't cheat. And that is why she needed out, to start a new life. I'm happy for her. I only hope that I too, can get a second chance with that special somebody. Kagome. If only that special someone wouldn't be taken. I grounded. This really is fucked up! _

The sound of the water snapped InuYasha out of his thoughts. A mischievous smirk formed on his face. Moving out of the bed he made his way towards the bathroom. It just happened that he decided to take a shower.

**A/N:** I'm not really sure how I feel about the first chapter; I must say that I'm far more pleased with the second one. But things needed to be said in the first one, so voila! Please, leave a review and let me know what you think. More you review, more inspiration I get and more I write. - KittyMay

**Next Chapter:** Gotta be Somebody


	2. Gotta be somebody

**A/N: **A big _**THANK YOU**_ to my lovely reviewers!

This chapter is **dedicated to** my amazing friend Iva, who is on a road to become a great writer!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime/manga InuYasha or the lyrics of the song "Gotta Be Somebody".

**Summary:** Lovers. Married. Just not to each other.

≈ **The Long Road ≈ Gotta Be Somebody ≈**

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing, _

_I'll know it by the feeling,  
The moment when we're meeting, _

_Will play out like a scene, straight off the silver screen._

An elderly woman was softly humming to her self as she cooked. She had a big smile on her face for she was happy. Who wouldn't be? It was a beautiful sunny day and her children were coming over for a Sunday lunch. Looking around the kitchen she noticed her husband who was sitting at a table not far from her, reading a newspaper. She let out a tinny squeak when she heard a car pull over at the drive in. Dropping everything on the table she went to the front door with an even bigger smile.

"Darlings!" She greeted as she watched her son, his wife and daughter getting out of the car. "Granny Izzy," exclaimed the little girl and hurried in to her grandmother's arms. "Oh. Gosh Rin! You have grown so much!"

Looking back up Izayo smiled at the other two visitors. Walking towards them she grabbed Kagome and gave her a big hug "How is my favorite daughter in law?" She maybe was the favorite at some point, but right now she was the only daughter in law. Nerveless Kagome joked back "I'm fine. How is my favorite mother in law?"

Laughing, they all made they way inside. Except for Sesshomaru who quietly followed them. Sneaking a quick peek at her son Izayo wondered what happened to make him so angry. She briefly looked at Kagome who mouthed a "he was late, again" and Izayo knew exactly what she meant. The two had a fight. Again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_It was weird. It was Déjà vu. We all were sitting in the exact same seats as we did when I first met him. Except, there was no Kikyo._

_I looked at my husband, he was still angry with, although I'm not quit sure why he was angry with me. I should be angry with him not the other way around. He didn't come home when he should and when he did he didn't even took time to say sorry. So of course I blew up. I blew up like a balloon that is poked with a needle. Taking a napkin I wiped the corners of my mouth and put everything on my plate, showing that I was finished. I excused myself and went to the bathroom, which was located on the second floor. Sure they did have a bathroom on the first floor but they were renovating it. _

_As soon as I was finished and was about to step out something or more precisely somebody pushed me back in. "Inuyasha!" I quietly hissed and watched him lock the door. "What are you…? " but my mouth was silenced as his lips came crashing to mine._

_Oh. How I liked it. It was wrong. This was wrong. Everything was wrong. But I couldn't think straight, so my arms came up to his neck pulling him closer and his hands came around my waste. Pulling apart after what felt like seconds he kissed my forehead and smiled "God how I missed you." I wanted to say it back, but I couldn't. It was wrong. My husband, his brother was downstairs with the entire family, so I said the only thing that was right "This is wrong," and did the only thing that was wrong, I kissed him. God. I am such a slut. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Stop it." Said Sesshomaru in a rough voice as he tightened his hold on the steering wheel of his new Lexus LS. He had enough of her attitude. He growled when she didn't replay. Taking a quick peek on his right he saw her staring out of the window.

The lunch went well expect she wasn't talking to him. The ride to Rin's house was great. Except, she only talked to Rin and answered only Rin's questions. She simply flipped him of. And it was annoying him. "Kagome. Stop it."

Finally he got a replay from her "Stop what Sesshomaru? Stop talking to you? Well, I tried, but you won't let me." She huffed and crossed her arms, still looking through the window.

"No. Kagome, stop acting like a brat and get over it," that did it, Kagome's mind snapped. "A brat? Are you calling me a brat? I waited for you Sesshomaru! I made dinner. I wanted us to work things out! But nooo… You didn't come. This, us. This cannot go on like this. I mean. I miss my husband. I know work is important, but I used to be important too and I'm not sure if I still am…" the last sentence was said in a low whisper as tears started running down her face.

"You really are being childish Kagome. I work so I can proved for you and Rin, so you two can have everything you need and want." Switching the automatic gear in reverse he proceeded to parked the car in an underground garage.

Kagome's eyebrows twitched "Childish? Ugh. Sesshomaru! You just don't get it. I don't want your money, here take the stupid ring, take everything!" she screamed as she took the brand new Bvlgari ring of her finger and tossed it at her husband. Then she proceeded to take of her Marrela jacket, Hugo Boss shirt and Max & Co. jeans. Her husband watched her, his eyes becoming angrier and angrier. "Kagome," he roared, "what are you doing?"

"What I'm doing? Well I'm showing you that I don't need these material things! I want you! _**I want you to care!**_" with that she opened the door and walked out only wearing a bra and panties.

Kagome was glad when she noticed that he parked not far away from the elevator that will bring her up to their apartment. Frowning at the word _"their"_ she thought about if she could call it that. He was mostly away or in his office, almost never at their apartment. So no. It was her apartment and it has been for six months. A "ding" was heard and the elevator doors opened. She took one last glance towards her husband's car and saw that it was already gone. _'Must have gone to the office,'_ she though, as the elevator doors closed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Taking of her bra and panties she stepped in to the shower. She let the hot water run down her body. '_Stupid Sesshomaru,' _she thought as she took some of the shampoo and massaged it in to her hair. '_Childish. Me? How could he? Ugh!' _

Minutes later she stepped out of the shower. Her body was covered with a white towel. Looking at the mirror she sighed and brushed her teeth. Seeing the little crack in the mirror she blushed. _'Oh. Inuyasha. The things you make me do.' _Frustrated, she spit out the toothpaste and washed her mouth with water. Exiting the bathroom she went to her bedroom where she throw herself on to the bed. Looking towards the ceiling she closed her eyes.

'_Three years ago everything was so simple. We were so happy. You proposed and I found out that I was with a child. Even though we knew each other for almost two years we knew this was it. We went to have lunch with your parents, just like today. You introduced me to your brother and his wife. They really were a nice couple, even though your brother was a real loud-mouth, but there was/is something about your brother that makes me confused. Inuyasha, you sneaky bastard. You sneaked yourself in to my heart somehow and I like it, I like you. I liked our time in the bathroom today, even though it still makes me sick to think what would have happened if we would have been caught. But you make me feel alive. With you I'm __**not alone**__. With you I have not been alone for the past four months and I don't regret it. I never could or will.'_

**~Four Months Ago~**

Turning right, Kagome parked her car in front of a gate of a mechanic shop called The Wolf's Den. As she got out a tall handsome man with a dirty cloth in his hands came to greet her. "Hey Beautiful. How can I help you?" asked Kouga with a wolfish grin on his face as he made his way towards Kagome and her car.

"Hey Handsome." She greeted back with a big smile, before explaining her situation, "so, I have a problem. My car computer informed me that there is something wrong with the airbag."

Kouga went to Kagome's car and started the engine. Seeing that the red light was on and that there really was an airbag error he did a couple of things but the red light didn't want to turn off. He went out of he car and gently closed the door. "Well it seems that there is something wrong. I have a few things on my mind, but I need to run it by the computer. So just leave it here and come back tomorrow."

Smiling brightly Kagome thanked Kouga. "You are welcomed Beautiful. So do you want me to call Ayame to pick you up here? I myself would take you home but I still have some things to do." As he was about to pick up the phone a roaring of a motorcycle machine was heard, which caused both of them to turn their heads to see who came.

A man in his late twenties jumped of his red motorcycle and pulled of his black helmet, showing his long black hair. "Yo! Kouga!" he shouted as he walked towards his friend, all the way watching the mysterious woman. She was very familiar. Long dark hair, gorgeous face with beautiful chocolate brown eyes, hot body with curves. Every step closer he took, more familiar she was. When he was almost in a reaching distance he remembered her, _'Kagome'._ Licking his lips he smiled, "Why, if it isn't my sister in law".

"Hello Inuyasha," greeted Kagome politely and extended her hand towards him to take and shook. "Having car problems already?" he asked eying her car. "Sort of, and thanks to Kouga it will be fixed by tomorrow," she explained eying the mentioned man, who was on the phone with his wife Ayame. Getting of the phone Kouga walked up to Kagome, with an apologetic look, "Just got of the phone with Ayame. I'm sorry to say, but she can't pick you up. One of her waitresses is ill and so the club needs her help. " Kagome nodded her head, understanding the situation, "No need to worry, I'll call a cab.'' Flipping her mobile phone open to call a cab she started looking through her contacts, but suddenly Inuyasha's hand grabbed her hand with the phone and closed her palm, closing her mobile phone in the process. The touch of his hand sent shivers down her spine, there was something about this man. Eying him curiously to why he did that he shrugged his shoulders, "I can take you home," was his simple statement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Taking the helmet off, and giving it to Inuyasha, Kagome smiled, "Thank you for the ride! I really appreciate it!" Taking the helmet he nodded his head, "No problem. Well, I'll be seeing you around; actually I really need to come over to talk with Sesshomaru. About the divorce with Kikyo." The last part you could hear some hurt in his voice, even though Kikyo and he ended things on a good note. Kagome gave him a sad smile "I'm really sorry about the divorce." They stood there in an awkward silence for what seemed like minutes, when Kagome decided to break it "Hey, you could wait for Sesshomaru upstairs if you want. He should be home in a half an hour." Inuyasha looked at her confused "Today? But I just talked to Sesshomaru about an hour ago and he told me he isn't coming today, that he missed the flight because of a meeting. Didn't he call you or something?" Looking even more confused Kagome nodded her head no, before she grabbed the helmet back from him and climbed on his motorcycle. This time Inuyasha was the one who was confused "What?" Kagome only gave him a stern look and put on the helmet before adding, "Shut up and drive!" And he did. He drove away. Away from a world where both of them were married, just not to each other.

**~Present~**

'_I never should have told you to shut up and drive. But I did and I don't regret it. You made me feel alive. I love you. I love my husband and I love my lover.'_

Realization made her open her eyes and Kagome felt the wetness on her face. Reaching with her hands, she showed the wetness away from her eyes. Yes she came to a decision she needed to end her affair with her lover and she needed to find a way back to her husband.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading the latest chapter of TLR!**  
**

**Next Chapter:** Do This Anymore


	3. Do this anymore

**A/N: **A big _**THANK YOU**_ to my lovely reviewers! You make me want to write more with your positive support.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime/manga InuYasha or the lyrics of the song "Do This Anymore"

**Summary:** Lovers. Married. Just not to each other.

≈ **The Long Road ≈ Do This Anymore ≈**

_Left on an eastbound train, gone first thing this morning,  
Why's what's best for you, always the worst thing for me?_

He watched her lay in his bed. She was beautiful, her pale skin, long dark hair and the most mesmerizing gray-blue eyes he had ever seen. He didn't know when or where he fell in love with her, but he did and he was in deep shit. They both were. She was married, he was in a middle of a divorce, she wanted to leave and he didn't want her to. No, he wanted her to stay. But he couldn't be the second violin anymore and neither did she want him to be. Soon, he would be a free man and she; she would still be married to his brother.

Lying on his back he put his hand behind his head, his other was bandaged and he could see that he should probably go and wash it and put a new bandage on.

Hearing her murmur something in her sleep he glanced her way before sighing. His mind wondered back to the past events that brought them in this position.

**~Past Event~**

She came like every other day when she needed somebody to love. She ringed, he opened and she came in. Usually they didn't say anything, but today was different. As soon as he opened the door she came in said the most unwanted four words a man in love could hear, "We have to talk."

Giving her a confused look at first, he followed her to his living room.

"Sure, what seems to be a problem? Drink?" he asked as he poured some whiskey in his glass. He had a feeling that he would need it. "No. Thanks," was her replay. Gulping the liquid down he nodded, mentioning for her to sit down and she obeyed. They stared at each other for some time. Neither had the courage to hear, what had to be said.

Slowly Kagome lifted her head. You could see that she was crying. Her eyes were puffy, her nose was red and her lips were swollen. She was pale as a ghost, the stress was eating her alive, anybody could tell. Especially InuYasha. Sure he had seen her cry over at Sesshomaru's, but never had he seen her look so unhealthy. Breaking the ice that was between them her lips slowly moved, trembling as she spoke, "We need to end this. Us."

InuYasha had expected that soon their affair would come to an end, yet still, he wasn't prepared to end it, he needed her like he needed air. And that's when he realized; he was in love. Deep in thoughts, trying to figure out if it was ok to keep the woman he loved by his side or just let her go. Thinking of never kissing her, having her in his arms, watching her with his brother… No. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that he broke the glass he had in his hand and the fact that Kagome took his bloody hand in hers and put as much pressure on the cuts as she could to stop the bleeding.

Fixing his gaze on her lovely eyes, he was struck by how glassy they were. She was about to cry. Looking at his hand he realized that he must have scared her.

Their eyes locked, he moved towards her she towards him. Their lips met in a soul-tearing kiss. This was it. The end, even though none of them wished it to be.

**A/N:** Hope you liked the "we need to break up" scene. It short, I know. But thats basically what I wanted to write about in this chapter.

**Next Chapter: **Feelin' Way To Damn Good (hint: go and read the lyrics and you might get an idea what will happen next).


	4. Feelin' way to damn good

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime/manga InuYasha or the lyrics of the song "Feelin' Way To Damn Good"

This chapter was also inspired by the song Only girl, by Rihanna.

**Summary:** Lovers. Married. Just not to each other.

≈ **The Long Road ≈ Feelin' Way To Damn Good ≈**

_I missed you so much, That I begged you to fly and see me.  
You must've broke down, Coz you finally said that you would.  
_But now that you're here, I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming.

_Well something's gotta go wrong, Coz I'm feelin' way too damn good._

_InuYasha Takahashi lied on the sofa while watching television, the NEWS. He was bored and he was lonely and the news was the only thing that did not make her think of her. _

_Crap._

_He was doing it right now. Thinking how watching the news made him not think of her, but because of thinking that it did not it did. That really did not make sense to him now. But neither did she. _

_It has been almost two months since he saw her; talked to her, kissed her, hold her. _

…_**The new season of MOTO #1 will begin in a week and we really hope our favorite InuYasha Takahashi …**_

_Hearing the mentioning of his name his thoughts snapped back to the news he was watching._

…_**Is prepared for it…. **said the anchorman from the TV and looked at his co. anchorwoman as she nodded her head in agreement before continuing. **Yes I really hope the sudden divorce he and his wife shared won't get him out of shape. It seems like, that our favorite good girl falls for the bad boy couple; Kikyo and InuYasha Takahashi have already signed the papers and are separated. There also is a rumor that Kikyo has already found a new love, the well-known choreographer Sui…**_

_Pressing the off button on his remote control he sighed._

_He really didn't need to deal with this shit right now. Why couldn't people just live their lives and leave other people lives alone. This was one of the many reasons why Kagome ended things with him; it wasn't the main reason, but still a reason. And fuck did he miss her._

_Taking his phone out of his pocket he pressed some numbers and then he pressed send. Relaxing against the sofa he closed his eyes and waited. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Driving. It always calmed her nerves. Two weeks since she decided to stay with her husband, to make things right. A little laugh escaped at the thought of right. How the fudge, yes fudge, could she make things right with her husband, if he was not at home, nor in the country! Letting all of her frustration go she griped the steering wheel even tightly and added some gas, speeding down the highway to an unknown destination. She just needed to drive. Turning the volume way up as the song "Only girl" by Rihanna came on the radio, not noticing the vibrating phone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was the right choice. She wanted him and he wanted her. She wanted to feel like the only girl in the world. And with him she could.

She knocked and before she could say his name, he attacked her lips. His hands roamed around her body to memories every curve and see if this was for real. It was. And he was beyond happy to touch her, to kiss her, to hold her. She gasped as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. Yes. She made the right choice to come here. She didn't know how and when this feeling of needing him came she just knew that it was there.

Carrying her in to the small hotel room he closed the door behind them. She came, in more ways than one. And he was happy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Holding her naked body close to him he whispered, "Why did you come?" Turning around so that she could look him in the eye she shook her head and replayed so quietly that he could barely hear, "I don't know… I had to." He smiled and she smiled back, before their lips meet in a soul-tearing kiss. Yes today they were going silently show each other how they really felt, because words could not be spoken. Words would ruin it all, words would make it real. And the thing that they had was just real enough.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I should get going soon," stated Kagome as her head laid on her lover's naked torso. Breathing in her scent, InuYasha only tightened his arms around her, "Kagome..." he begun, but was silence when she turned around her eyes deeply looking in to his, her finger gently pressed against his mouth. "Don't," she whispered. "Don't ruin this," she begged.

He had to. "I love you." He had to let her know. Looking in to her eyes he pleaded, "stay. Stay here, with me. Marry me."

Shocked beyond belief she just stared at him. Here she was, a married woman. Being proposed, by her brother in law. Whom she loved. Deeply. If only she could say yes. Yes. YES. Why couldn't she! Why was he giving her false hope. Stupid! STUPID! "You are so stupid! Why are you doing this to me! I hate you!" She finally screamed. Quickly getting up she started putting on her clothes.

Growling InuYasha also stood up. Grabbing her by her wrist he made her lock at him "Bullshit. You love me. You are stupid. I know you isn't happy with him, yet you still play the wife. Any sane woman would divorce that motherfucker the moment she realized she wasn't happy! You stupid, stupid woman!" in that fierce moment his lips crashed on hers in a deep, hurtful kiss.

Tears pouring down her checks, she tried to get away from him. Twisting her head she tried to get away from his lips. But she had to stop it. Slapping him right across his check, his assault on her lips came to an end "Don't come near me ever again!" with that she grabbed the rest of her clothes, not even noticing that her shirt was on backwards before leaving a very stunned InuYasha siting on the floor.

**Next Chapter:** "Photograph"


	5. Photograph

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime/manga InuYasha or the lyrics of the song "Photograph"

**Summary:** Lovers. Married. Just not to each other.

≈ **The Long Road ≈ Photograph ≈**

_Every memory of looking out the back door, I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor. It's hard to say it, time to say it. Goodbye, goodbye._

Everything was a mess. Literally. Pictures of her wedding laid all over the place. How did she do it? It had to be her talent to make everything worse. And she really outdid herself this time. It used to be so simple. When did it get so complicated?

It was her usual check-up. And doctor Sasuke knew, instantly he knew. And she, also a doctor didn't even notice it. Was it because of the stress? Because of the constant fights with her husband? Because she missed HIM?

Three months ago, she told him that she hated him. She slapped him. It still haunted her. Tears started pouring down her face. His last look, it was so painful. He was always the arrogant one, never really showing pain. But that day he showed her his shattering soul, his broken heart. And it only made her run faster. She decided then to make things work with her husband. To let InuYasha go, before things got even complicated. Before he got really hurt.

Picking a photograph from the pile she started laughing and crying at the same time. There she was in her wedding dress, being lifted by her husband and her lover. Sitting on their shoulders. And they all had their tongues stuck out. How ironic.

And now here she was browsing through them. Missing that time, when everything was much more simpler. When they had no worries. No secrets. No heartbreaking decisions to make.

At least now she knew what she had to do. She had to divorce her husband.

Reaching for her cell-phone she called her friend, she needed someone to talk to, to help her. "Sango? I'm pregnant."

Next chapter: "**Should've listened"**


	6. Should've listened

**A/N: **Wow! I haven't been so inspired since never! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from the anime/manga InuYasha or the lyrics of the song "Should've Listened".

**Summary:** AU - Lovers. Married. Just not to each other.

**Should've Listened**_  
Well now I guess I should've listened, when you said you'd had enough.  
_

Silence. They ate in silence. Well, at least she wasn't eating by herself, like most of the time. Finishing her food, she stood up and put the plate in to the sink. Taking a deep breath she tried to get his attention, but he shushed and waved the newspaper at her. It was now or never, well until she stared to show.

Taking a deep breath she sat at the table again. Folding her hands in her lap, so that they wouldn't treble to much, she prepared to break a heart. "Sesshoumaru, I want a divorce." She watched him as he removed his intense gaze from the paper to her.

"Ok. I'll prepare the papers till Monday. I presume you want to keep the apartment?" It was a simple statement. It held no emotions. What was wrong with this man? When did he change so much. Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was ok. HE WAS OKAY WITH IT? He himself was going to draw up the papers for their divorce? In that very moment her emotions went from sadness to hurt to anger. "You are a monster! What is wrong with you? Was there even a time that you loved me? Cared about me? Or was it all just an act? I can't believe you!" she was furious, she wanted to break something.

Putting the paper down he watched her as she yelled at him. A part of him knew that he had it coming. That the divorce was inevitable. And he prepared himself for this. He was even surprised that she lasted so long with him as she did. "Kagome," he stared even so calmly "of course I cared and I still do and that is why I know that this decision is the best one yet. Really." Standing up from the table he went to grab his coat. She was right behind him. "Don't you dare leave now!" She screamed. But he knew better. He had to go. "I'll go to my office. I still have some wo…" but the end of the sentence was not heard because of a vase crashing down at his feet. "Kagome. That was a gift!" he didn't like when someone destroyed his stuff.

She eyed the broken vase and then she looked at him. "Work Work Work! Bla bla bla!" Mocking him, she picked up another breakable object and crashed it at his feet again. "Woman! Are you out of your mind!" Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Finally some kind of reaction! Do you even know that it pains me that we have to end it like this? That you didn't even try to fight for me? Doesn't it bother you that you are going to lose me?" He eyed her as she picked up another breakable object, a picture frame, with their wedding picture. "I am not loosing you. Because you can not lose something that you never had." With that he opened the door but was stopped when he hear a pinful groan from Kagome.

The picture frame slipped from her hand, breaking in to thousands pieces. Suddenly she felt it, the pain, in her abandon. Falling on her knees she cried out in pain "ooooh god. Hospital. Now!" She looked at him with those pleading eyes, and he wasted no time before picking her up and carrying her out of the apartment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After receiving a call from Sesshoumaru, Sango came rushing down the long hospital halls. She was afraid, terrified even. She knew that even though Kagome didn't exactly plan for this, she knew that she would simply die if she lost another one. She remembered the pain in her friend's eyes. It was unbearable. She though at her two kids that were safely at home with their father, she was a mother now and she knew that there was no greater pain than losing a child. Turning the corner she finally reached her destination.

Sesshoumau noticed her and stood up, putting down the newspaper he was reading. "How is she? Is she ok? Is everything okay?"

He instantly knew that she knew. They way she didn't asked him directly, and the fact that she was her best friend. He felt betrayed. He had a feeling that she was fooling around, but getting pregnant by another man? As soon as the doctors told him that she and the baby were fine. He knew it couldn't be his. They haven't been intimate over six moths now. And she couldn't be pregnant over six months. Maybe he deserved it. Either way, he felt furious and his pride was hurt. He knew now why she asked for a divorce. And he knew that he had to start the process as soon as possible.

Giving one last glance at Sango he nodded his head "yes, she and her child are both fine. I'll be leaving now." Stunning, Sango just looked at the poor man. He didn't show it, but she knew that it had to hurt. Finding out that your wife was carrying a child that was not yours was not pleasant.

Taking a deep breath she turned and opened the door where Kagome was laying. As soon as she noticed her, Kagomes eyes field with water. Sango was there in an instant holding her, rocking her "Shhh… It's okay. The baby is fine." Kagome cried even harder, thinking of how she almost lost her child, again. "He knows…" were her last words as she cried even harder. "I know baby. And is for the best. Shhh… you have me. I love you."

Next chapter: **I'd come for you**


End file.
